charmedsecretsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hijikata Toshizo
Hijikata Toshizo is the vice-commander of the Shinsengumi and love interest of Chizuru Halliwell. He is also the youngest son of an unknown farmer and his wife and the younger brother of Toku, Aika, Chie, Kichiro and Goro and the brother-in-law of Dai Hijikata. History Early Life Paige: ''"Wow, according to this Hijikata Toshizo was the youngest son of a physician and his wife, who invented their own medicine that he sold!"'' Phoebe: "Chizuru, you caught yourself a Edo era version of a pharamicist!" Chizuru: " Paige! Phoebe!" '-Paige, Phoebe and Chizuru looking up Hijikata's past.' He was born on May 31st, 1835 in Hino, Tamagun, Musashi Province to a well-known physician and his wife, he was the youngest of six children and was raised by his elder sister Minami and her husband after his parents became ill and died. He began selling his family's medicine called Ishida Sanyaku, ''used for treating or treating injuries such as bruises and broken bones, in his teenage years along with learning self-taught kenjutsu. He eventually met Kondo Isami and joined his dojo, meeting the other main members of the Shinsengumi. In 1863 he and the other members of the dojo, along with Kamo Serizawa and Niimi Nishiki, formed the Roshigumi (later Shinsengumi) to keep the peace, and met a boy named Ryunosuke Ibuki during that time, however due to Kamo Serizawa, their reputation was quickly tarnished and they gained the name "Wolves of Mibu". Eventually, they had to assassinate him, though it was difficult due to him having become a Rasetsu. He then took on the role of Vice-Commander along with Sannen. He eventually met Chizuru and agreed to take her in to help her look for her father, however he soon discovered she was a Oni but still decided to protect her, however she eventually found her cousins and twin sister and, after Hijikata gave her a comb as a gift, left to find her sisters, though he was unaware of it. Reuniting with Chizuru and Meeting her Family He and the other Shinsengumi members along with Ryunosuke had apparently been summoned to modern times by the Elders and ended up meeting Darryl Morris who had returned to San Fransico from L.A. They then ran into Paige Matthews, Chizuru's cousin, and she and Kondou met when he helped her collect her fallen papers. Bio Appearance Hijikata is a man of tall stature, standing at 6'5 and has long raven black hair that trails down his back and is usually tied in a ponytail and violet eyes. He is considered very handsome and normally wears his Shinsengumi uniform, though he does wear modern clothing to blend in when he goes out.'' Personality He is strict but very thoughtful and mature. He has a lot of respect for women, which is one of the reasons for him being so protective of Chizuru and the Halliwells. He has a gentle and kind side that the Halliwells see on more than one occasion and holds no mercy for those who would mean harm to him, the other Shinsengumi captains, Shimada, Yamazaki, the Halliwells and those close to them, and he especially holds no mercy towards Serizawa. Personal Life He is the vice-commander of the Shinsengumi, but he currently works at Piper's restaurant along with the other Shinsengumi captains and Ryunosuke to blend in. He also is fawned over by girls, but shows no interest in any of them minus Chizuru. Relationships Prue Halliwell Hijikata and Prue possess a very strained relationship, she distrusts him extremely and they often bicker and argue, they do not get along often, however their relationship slowly improves over time and he does respect her, she even admits to her sisters that she "approves of him as Chizuru's soulmate". Piper Halliwell Piper and Hijikata get along very well, though she does distrust him somewhat. She often makes sarcastic remarks directed at him and states she is annoyed with having to take care of him, however she does worry about him and offers advice about dealing with Chizuru, she also is shocked to see how good he is with her children and states "he's quite the catch" to Chizuru once. He states once she "reminds him of his sister" due to her caring and nurturing nature and is very protective of her for that reason. Phoebe Halliwell Phoebe is the only one besides Paige and Kagome to trust Hijikata and the Shinsengumi right from the start. She often teases and annoys him but the two have a very friendly relationship, often teasing each other. She fully supports his feelings for Chizuru and often attempts to give him advice concerning his feelings for her. Paige Matthews Paige and Hijikata also get along very well due to Paige's feelings for Kondou. He fully supports her feelings for Kondou and is also very protective of her for that reason, and even injured her ex for talking ill of her, Paige also supports his feelings for Chizuru. Category:Characters Category:Male